


nothing more than...

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Magda would break up with Erik just before a swim meet. </p><p>Of course, most of the school would see him as a pariah. All except one.</p><p>Of course, it would just confuse everything he already knew of Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing more than...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts), [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> Combining these two prompts as they felt like they fit:
> 
> helens78 - A gen request! For this one, I'd like some kind of AU where Charles and Erik are in school together (as opposed to teaching at the same or different schools). They could be BFFs or frenemies or arch-rivals! Any iteration of school is fine... anything from elementary/middle/high school to college to the two of them for some reason being tutored together.  
> (And if you're a shippy creator and would rather do this one as a Charles/Erik fanwork, I'm game!)
> 
> pearl_o - Erik/Charles, teenagers AU, powered or not, anything involving exploring/discovering sexuality - circle jerks, dudes and their porn, "helping each other out", awkward masturbation, anything along those lines.
> 
> Hopefully you won't mind sharing.
> 
> Marked as underage for the fact that both boys are not 18 and as dubious consent because of alcohol.

It’s a party - same as any other - but this time, all Erik wants to do is drink and forget about everything related to Magda.

She'd chosen the day right before the swim meet to break up with him and it fucked with his concentration but good. Shaw had yelled as only he could about Erik ruining his chances of going to State because his time in the 400 IM was five seconds off his PR.

He gets a serious case of stink-eye from everyone on the team as he walks through the door. He pays them all no mind, because there’s plenty of cheap beer here so that he can forget everything else.

No one gives him the time of day, and so Erik grabs a twelve-pack and heads for a corner away from the crowd. It’s easy enough to forget everything else and drown in the warming liquid at his side.

Time must pass because at some point, Erik realizes that Charles has joined him in the corner. “How’d you get here?” he slurs.

“You were easy to find in the crowd; I know you needed the company tonight.”

“You, you telepathy’d me?”

Charles just nods and moves closer and is in Erik’s space in no time. Erik wants to push away, but he finds that Charles’ weight on his side reminds him of Magda.

“No thinking about her tonight,” Charles says, and then Erik wants to kick himself for thinking so loudly. “Not loudly; just know you,” Charles replies, as if that explains everything.

“Means nothing,” Erik says aloud, because he finds that he’s finished another beer.

“It does. I know that this beer hasn’t done anything to help you forget Magda.”

Erik wants to shake his head, but finds that he can’t. He turns to Charles’ face, though and looks. “What do I need?”

“You need a distraction,” is all Charles says beforehe moves in and kisses him.

As far as kisses go, it’s awkward, but Erik doesn’t mind because it’s something to do that doesn’t involve beer right now. He pulls back after Charles’ tongue has done a few rounds of battle with his and knows he must look confused.

“Just let me help you,” Charles says before he gets back to the kissing.

There’s a hum from Erik’s throat before he finds that he can’t say anything else because Charles is devouring his mouth again. Then there’s the feeling of Charles’ hands roaming across Erik’s body and before long, Erik thinks he must be hard - or nearly there.

 _You like this?_ Charles asks mentally as he’s still busy kissing Erik into something he’s only felt with Magda before.

 _If you can’t tell, something’s wrong_ , is all he manages to think before he feels Charles’ hand pulling at his zipper and button on his jeans.

 _Cheeky_.

 _Beer_ , is all Erik manages this time before one of Charles’ hands palms at Erik’s growing erection.

He knows he should be a little more with it for this, but he can’t seem to think straight with Charles’ month on his and Charles’ hand on his cock.

*

Erik wakes to find Charles is sprawled all over his chest. He has vague memories of what happened between them, but he thinks a bit more about everything and doesn’t want to question it.

Charles may not be his best friend, but he’s close enough. If Charles has decided that Erik’s happiness after this break-up was that important, Erik must have been leaking all his thoughts during the meet.

 _Stop thinking so much_ , Charles says when he shifts a bit to grind his morning wood into Erik’s own.

Erik’s not sure what might be going on between them now, but he’s glad to have another person around to help relieve some of his desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the help and to The Offspring for some inspiration for the title.


End file.
